


Some Kind of Mix Up

by violethoure666



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, PWP, Smart Car Sex, Tiny Car Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: There’s some kind of mix up with the rental car company.





	Some Kind of Mix Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [msdes](http://www.twitter.com/sofondabooks) ;)

There is some kind of a mix up with the rental company. 

 

He had been very clear about wanting something  _ roomy _ like an SUV or at least big inside like a Nissan or a lexus. 

 

This is— Ben doesn't even have words for what this was. 

 

“It’s a Smart Car,” the man supplies, looking up at Ben’s hulking form and back at the red little clown car. 

 

“Smart Car…” Ben says, “will I fit in it?”

 

“I think so?” 

 

He doesn't sound so sure. Ben sighs and pops the disturbingly little trunk, slamming his bag in. He takes the keys and he— he get into the car. 

 

He does fit. 

 

So that is something. 

  
  


****

 

There is some kind of a mix up with the hotel room. It isn't ready yet, won't be for a few hours, but, as the woman behind the front desk tells him, “We have a great bar just through there.” 

 

So Ben is drinking. He doesn't even  _ want _ to be here, ten miles outside of Dayton, Ohio. He  _ has _ to. For business. 

 

He sighs into his whiskey, at least there is alcohol. 

 

The bar is basically empty, but when a young woman comes in she sits right next to him, she turns to him and smiles. 

“I’m Rey,” she says. 

 

Ben looks at her, half expecting to find an escort. It wouldn’t be the worst idea— he’s bored and he’s had a few drinks, even if it is only 6pm. 

 

But this girl is in paint stained jeans and a vintage tee shirt and she has very little makeup on and— no. Not an escort. Just friendly. 

 

Ben’s not sure that’s preferable. 

 

“I’m Ben,” he says cautiously. 

 

She is really very pretty, now that he’s looking. Her hands are calloused but delicate and he likes her neck, the slope of her shoulder, the way he thighs look in her jeans. 

 

They  _ chat _ . Which is not something Ben does often. 

 

She’s actually quite funny, and Ben feels himself loosening up as the hour presses on. 

 

“Listen, I already checked out,” she says, “but I have another half or so if you wanted to— go to your room.” 

 

“I do, I really do,” he says “but—“

 

“Oh my god you have a girlfriend…” Rey says. 

 

“No, no girlfriend, but no room yet. It’s  _ being readied _ still.” 

 

“Oh, a car? I took the train in…” 

 

“Well,” Ben says, and he looks at Rey. “ _ Technically _ , yes.” 

  
  


****

 

“Is this technically a car?” Rey asks, eyeing the tiny, red monstrosity. It’s parked in a shady copse, near a dumpster, relatively out of sight. 

 

“ _ Technically _ , yes.” 

 

Rey starts laughing. 

 

“Do YOU even fit in the car?” she asks him.

 

“Yes, I drove it here.” Ben says, a little defensive of his shitty toy car. 

 

She looks skeptical, then looks at her watch. 

 

“Okay let’s do this, my train leaves soon.”

 

They just kind of stand and stare at the car because  _ yes _ he does want to do this but  _ how _ is another question. 

 

Ben goes around to the passenger side and pushes the seat back as much as he can. He sits down. 

 

“Can you get on my lap?” 

 

Rey tries it. It’s a tight fit but she does manage it. 

 

Ben feels the heat of her pussy and puts his hands on her hips. 

 

“Probably should have had our pants off first,” he admits. 

 

“Yeah— I— Okay—“ 

 

Rey get up again, crawling out of the car and looks around, then shimmies out of her jeans. Tossing them in the footwell. She keeps her panties on but Ben is still sitting and he’s eye level with her pussy now, so he pulls her closer and kisses her panties, mouthing at her. 

 

Rey gasps and holds onto the roof of the car. 

 

Ben slides her panties to the side and licks her, teasing her open with his tongue and lips. Rey whimpers, he can see her leg shake. He sucks at her until her knees buckle a little and he feels her cum on his tongue. If only takes her a minute or two to get there. 

 

“Do you still wanna?” Ben asks, when she bends to look down at him. 

 

“Yes,” she says, nodding at his pants. Ben unbuttons his slacks and pulls his cock out. Rey licks her lips and cramps herself back into the car. 

 

She slides over him, but it’s such a tight fit— them in the car— his cock in her cunt. She slides down on him and he has no room to move, not really, she has to rock her hips in a circle but oh—  _ shit that’s good.  _

 

Ben grunts into her neck, elbows the gearshift, scrambles to get his hands somewhere they won't do damage. Her hip, the window.

 

Rey is moaning, rocking on him and her pussy feels so good, ridiculous. He plays with her clit, thumbing her until she shivers and bites her lip and squeezes him, another breathy little orgasm ripping through her. 

 

“I’m gonna cum,” he warns her, “you should—“ 

 

And she she lifts her hips, slides off of him roughly and uses her hand to finish him. He cums right against her thigh, getting jizz on his pants. 

 

He really hopes his room is ready soon. He wishes he could bring Rey. 

 

“You know, I’m sure there are other trains like— in the morning.” 

 

Rey smiles, climbing awkwardly off of him and pulling her jeans on. 

 

“Yeah? You think?” 

 

“Definitely. So if you wanted to stay— my room will be ready…  _ eventually… _ and we could. Hang out.” 

 

“Hang out?”

 

“Yeah,” Ben shrugs. He feels stupid, why would she want to— 

 

“Sure. I mean, I guess since there are definitely trains in the morning.” 

 

“Definitely,” he says smiling, and he locks the car with a little  _ beep beep _ as they head back into the hotel. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you don't already, follow me on [tumblr](http://r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/violethoure666)


End file.
